THE DRAGON'S FLAME
by astridhiccupnightfury
Summary: THE EVIL QUEEN PANTHEA IS BACK. WILL MIA BE ABLE TO DEFEAT HER WITH HER NEW FRIENDS?


**THE DRAGON FLAME**

**Mia tapped her bracelet and was transported to the magical land of Centopia. Ahh! She screamed as she was usually falling down and who knows where she might land. She landed with a sore butt as she landed in a meadow where Onchao and the Woodland herd were. Onchao raced to greet her as well as his mom Lyria. I am so happy to see you all in good condition again said Mia. Just then she and the unicorns felt that the earth was shaking a bit. It felt like it came from Panthea's old lair said Mia. Come on Onchao let's go and check it out. Onchao backed up a bit. Don't worry we won't go in there we will just check it out from above. Then she and Onchao took off to Panthea's old lair. Just when they arrived there they got a shock of a life time. I don't believe it! Said Mia. Panthea she is back! She just spotted Panthea doing a stroll around her new lair. Just then a munculus known as a munc was riding a dragon was aiming straight at them. Onchao run! Shouted , Mia. She was shooting them with her water glare because muncs are allergic to water but it was not working. That's strange said Mia. Just then a nearby volcano fired a ball of flame at Mia and Onchao but they managed to douched it perfectly. And the flaming ball went and hit the munc. And the most extraordinary thing happened the munc shrank like it was allergic to fire and not water. We have to warn the King and Queen. So Mia and Onchao took off to the Elf palace. When they reached there Mo, Yuko, the King and Queen were already there. They saw the worried look on Mia and Onchao's face. What happened Mia? Asked Mo. I have some terrible news said Mia. Panthea she's back and powerful than ever! Explaine Mia. Everyone in the room gasped. She already captured 5 unicorns so far. Plus her black magic is spreading fast. We have got to start practicing our water glares again said Yuko. No water is not element which is going to work right now because if we shoot water at them they will get stronger said Mia. Then what can we use? Asked the Queen. Fire answered Mia. But isn't that too dangerous said Mo. Then you just have to work together to collect fire and Phuddle will make you new fire glares. And makes the Trumptus completely useless said Phuddle. Why said the three of them. Well since the new element is fire then the firehorn is the only suitable tool for this situation explained Phuddle. Great, where is the fire horn than said Yuko. It's right here but there is one piece missing said Phuddle sadly. The heart of the Firehorn said Mo. The flaming heart is the most important piece of the horn without it the horn will be useless said Yuko. Many brave warriors have risked their lives trying to find the piece but unfortunenately the piece is in Panthea's lair. Plus there is a mind twisting riddle to answer said the King as he handed the Mia the riddle. Be careful and take care said the Queen before Yuko, Onchao, Mia and Mo left the palace. On their way to the cliff where there is a prickly fall to Panthea's domain they met Lyria. She was very worried and told Mia everything she knew. That's horrible said Mia. What did she say asked Mo. She said that Panthea is out for elf which is special and ready to take away the wings of that elf to make her young forever explained Mia. Mia brushed that off and head to the edge of the cliff and opened the scroll. It says : ****FOR THE ONE WHO IS WORTHY SHALL FIND THE HEART BUT A PRICE MUST BE PAYED YET YOU WILL GET BACK WHAT YOU HAVE GIVEN DAY. ****Then suddenly out of the blue a huge dragon came and pushed Mia down the cliff. She fell right into the thorns and was locked up with the unicorns. Back then Mo and Yuko was getting worried they quickly reported to the King everything. Then he told them to wait. But also make sure that Mia is ok. Meanwhile back in the cage Mia made friends with the other unicorns the suddenly she spotted a beautiful night unicorn which is very rare to see. She became as close as Onchao to that unicorn. They chatted away like old friends. Then she had to understand the riddle. Don't worry we are breaking out of here she said to her new friend whose name is Luna. Then suddenly a group of munculus came and took Mia to the palace. Let me go you freaks! shouted Mia. She struggled to get free. She could not contact her friends because they took away and smashed her friendship ring. But she still had her portable dimension talker which Electra gave her. Then she face to face with Panthea. What do you want from me? asked Mia. Isn't it obvious replied Panthea. I want your wings. Well you can't have them said Mia bravely. Oh is that so said Panthea with an evil smile. Gargona take care of her. Before she knew she was knocked on her head hard. When she woke up she was in the dungeon where the unicorns were kept. Then Luna came to support her. Then Mia had a shocking moment. Her wings they were gone and only little traces of her wing were left. Oh Luna Mia said. Before she burst into tears, all the unicorns came around her to make sure she was alright. After a while Mia felt strong again. We have got to get out of here. Ok here is the plan. Since Luna had wings and a silver horn we will go during the night. And the rest of you don't worry I will come here with backup. Then when night fell she and Luna took action and their plan worked. Both of them flew through the night. Then they landed on a nearby meadow. The meadow was beautiful. It was connected with the ocean. I better contact Electra said Mia. Hey Electra said Mia through her watch. Hi Mia how are you said Electra. How are things going said Electra. Not good said Mia. Then Mia explained everything to her. Here I got a gift for you. Then suddenly a beautiful night fury came from the sky. She is beautiful. Well she is yours and I have to go now and you will meet a close friend you Merliah right she will arrive now. Bye, said Electra. Mia made good friends with Night fury which she named Sky and her new unicorn friend Luna. Then Merliah came. They became good friends. Hey want to surf asked Merliah. But I don't know how Mia said. Here I will teach you. After a few hours Mia was a pro at surfing. Whoa who is going to take that beast down said Mia as a huge wave was forming. It's yours said Liah. Thanks. Mia was shredding that wave then suddenly in the tube her hair it had blue streaks. Through to her surprise she dived into the water. Liah followed her to make sure she is ok. Liah I can breathe under water plus I am a mermaid. Awesome you really are one special elf said Liah. Mia smiled but how do I get back. Here take this said Liah as she gave her a beautiful necklace. This can transform you back into yourself and into a mermaid. Thanks I have to go now bye. Then she took off with Luna and Light. How far can we be from the elf palace? I wonder how Onchao, Yuko, Lyria and Mo are doing said Mia to herself. Meanwhile back at the elf palace. Uh we have tried everything to contact Mia said Mo. I just hope she is alright said Yuko. Onchao can't be like this forever. Meanwhile wit Mia, Luna and Sky. Oh no we have got back where we started Panthea's domain. What can we do now said Luna in a neigh which only Mia can understand. We can't stop Panthea by ourselves. Just then she spotted Yuko, Onchao and Mo heading towards Panthea's castle. What are they doing here said Sky by surprise. How can I understand you? said Mia. Never mind I can't let them see me now or it will ruin the plan said Mia. We have to get help said Mia. But from who asked Luna and Sky. Mia smiled. She held the last piece of the firehorn in her hand. How did you get it asked Luna. Well I grabbed it before Panthea could take away my wings. Now you guys stay here I will run back to elf palace and get the firehorn. Ok. Mia ran as fast as her legs could carry her to the elf palace. She reached she was very pleased with herself. Since the king and queen were the only one there. She quickly explained everything to them. Ok you have the piece of the firehorn that means you must answer the riddle to become the princess of the Day said the King. Ok but only because I want to save Centopia because I care so much about it said Mia. Ok what's the riddle asked Mia. A door is Centopia then what's the key said the queen. The key ... then Mia starred at her bracelet for a long time. Of course, my bracelet is the key to Centopia said Mia. Congratulations Mia I knew you could do it said the King and queen. They gave Mia the crown and she fixed the firehorn quickly. Then she ran back to Panthea's castle but this time it was different she ran faster than usually but she first went to get help. She went to the birth grotto ,the volcano and the underground caves and then she contacted Electra. Electra are you busy right now asked Mia. No said Electra. I need you to do me a favor and its urgent said Mia. Sure said Electra. Then she was ready to confront Panthea. She explained everything to them. Alright! Let's put this plan in action said Mia. Meanwhile back in Panthea's castle. Mo Onchao and Yuko have been held captive. Let us go Panthea you already have what you want said Yuko. Actually what did you want? asked Mo. Well I already got the wings of a special elf to make me young for 5 years but the golden horn can make me young for eternity. Panthea are you looking for him! said a voice quite familiar. Mia said Yuko and Mo. Ha ha back again little elf said Panthea. Yeah I wonder how a silver horn she said pointing to Luna and a golden horn she said pointing to Onchao would make you young forever. Do you think that you can defeat me all by yourself said Panthea. I have an entire army said Panthea. But you don't have friends said Mia. Ha you think those three can help you said Panthea. You might want to be thinking how am I floating said Mia with a smile. Unbelievable a have never seen a dragon like that before said Panthea. Then Mia did something unexpected she dived down the back of the dragon. Please make it work please make it work she said to herself. Then her crown started to glow and then she was transforming into a beautiful fairy with beautiful wings, a pink top, blue skirt, lace tights which joins with the fairy shoes , hair in shape of a ponytail, with gold, blue and black streaks decorated with fiery fire flowers and beautiful night flowers. She is now the real Princess of Day. She was so beautiful. So Panthea since it is your first time seeing a dragon like this you might want to take a closer look said Mia. But it can't be possible you're a fairy said Panthea. Then Panthea called her army. Still one against 100. How about 200,said Mia. As she whistled an army of unicorns and dragons arrived. Fire breathing dragons. Panthea began to run Onchao go with Luna chase Panthea. Don't worry I got the firehorn trust me. Now how to get you out of this cage said Mia. Light come here said Mia. Mia how did you do it said Yuko. No time for that said Mia. Now brace yourself. Light fire. They cage was burned you guys take care of the army. I will go after Panthea said Mia. Good luck Mia said Mo. Thanks said Mia. Come on Sky let's see how fierce you can be. Hey Panthea looking for me said Mia. Then she started to blow the firehorn while circling around her. NO NO! said Panthea as she burst in ashes. Well that's it said Mia. Come on let's go and help the others. Everyone get those muncs in a group. Then she began to circle them around there were rainbows, earth, water, wind and fire as she blew on the firehorn. Then the muncs changed into flower petals. Well that was tiring said Mia. Then her friends flew down to help her up. Mia look at you said Yuko. You look beautiful said Mo with a dreamy look. The Yuko shot Mo a jealous look. Mo turn around shyly but then smiled. Mia smiled with joy. Well it's going to take a long time to get used to being a fairy, flying with these wings and being a princess. Wait, a princess?! said Yuko and Mo together. Ok what did we miss? asked Yuko. I will explain everything to you when we get back to the palace. Alright let's go said Yuko. Race you back said Yuko. But Mia stayed back. Mia can you fly asked Mo. I am fine I just forgot how to fly with these wings said Mia with a sweet smile. Do you want me to help you asked Mo. Don't worry said Mia. I am sure Luna and Onchao would like to race with you said Mia. Ok but how are you going to follow asked Yuko. Mia giggled a bit. Huh said Mo and Yuko scratching their heads. Then Mia whistled every loudly. Then Sky came in her command. By her of course she said as climbing on his back. Well I am sure a dragon can't out fly us said Yuko. Don't be that sure said Mia. Then Light left the ground with a speed boost and zoomed past the others. Ha ha laughed Mia. When the gang reached the castle Mia explained everything to them. Ok but now since you're the princess of day you have to stay in the palace said Mo. Yes said Mia. We can spend more time with you said Yuko. Then they went outside they were surprised by two guests. It was Electra. Electra said Mia as she ran and hugged her. Congratulations Mia. I am so proud of you said Electra. Then the queen came with a visitor by her side. Mo your cousin has come to stay here. Then a prince who looks exactly like Mo except Mo is more fun than him and his name is Andrew. Then Mia's bracelet blinked. It's time for to go and I won't be back for a few days. So I will really miss all of you she said as Mia, Mo, Onchao and Yuko did a group hug. Can you guys return Luna back to the meadow and take good care of Sky for me said Mia. Of course we will said Yuko. Thank you said Mia. Bye said Mia. When she got back to the real world she told the whole story to Paula and Vincent. When she closed the book she did not realize that a new chapter was about to begin...**


End file.
